A larry and Megan story
by loveRomance1
Summary: post spree, we've seen megans point of view but not really larrys so this is my thinking on how larry reacts to all of this, and I added my little romantic twist to the story as well
1. kidnapped

A/N: this takes place right after "spree". And no I don't own the characters how many times do me to say it!

123456789101234567891012345678910123456789101234567891101234567891012345

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" Crystal said when Megan reached for her gun in her purse. Seeing that Megan decided to follow her order, Crystal continued "you know who I am and what I'm capable of." While saying this, she pulled out a grenade and unplugged it. "It's up to you, either we live or we die your choice."

"What do you want?" Megan replied trying to figure out what she could do to get out of this situation.

"You know what I want. Now get in the car." Knowing that the better option was to follow Crystals orders for know, she did what she was told and got into her car. With Megan in the front seat driving, and Crystal in the back with the grenade still in hand they drove off.

123456789101234567891012345678910213456789102134567891012345678910213546

THE NEXT DAY

Professor Larry Fleinhart walked to Charles office with a silly grin on his face. When he got there he heard Don's, the brother of Charles, voice. He was about to walk in hoping not to interrupt anything, when he heard Megan's name.

"Charlie, something happened to Megan."

As if on cue, Larry rushed in almost knocking over a few stacks of paper while doing so. "Don what happened where's Megan, what happened to her."

As if trying to find the right words to comfort the worried boyfriend, Don took his time answering "Megan has been taken by Crystal Holt in exchange for her 17-year old boyfriend that we have."

A/N: its been a while since I have watched that episode so forgive me if I missed anything important or got something wronge. Please R&R, minor flames are welcomed


	2. explainations

**Disclaimer: this story does belong to me unfortunately though the characters do not, CBS has just been kind enough to let me use them **

"What" Larry whispered softly "no, no, no! How could this happen, how?!"

"Calm down Larry, we don't know much but we do know that it happened right after buck winters, the 17 year old on a killing spree. According to the evidence that we have it happened just outside of a small diner a couple blocks down from our headquarters." When Don mentioned the diner Larry turned ghost white and collapsed in a near by chair rubbing his forehead trying to think.

"Do you know something we don't Larry" Don asked half as a friend and have as a F.B.I agent.

"That was the place me and Megan went for breakfast. I should have let her leave first, that way she would be safe till she got home." Along with that statement Larry mumbled something else, and when Don asked Larry to repeat the last part, Larry was a little hesitant.

"what is it, if it has anything to do with the case you should tell Don" Charlie said

"It doesn't really have to do with the case but if you must know I was planning on purposing to Megan today,, we had a picnic planned and I wanted to surprise her."

"you serious, I mean isn't a little too soon, I mean you have only been dating for about 10 months and comparing that to a lifetime, it's a very small amount. You sure you're not rushing into things a little bit?" Charlie said.

"Not at all,, in my opinion we complete each other. Every time she walks into the room my day always gets better and from what she told me she feels the same way."

"You really do love her don't you" Don asked trying to distract Larry for a little while trying to put off the burden knowing that she was now a captive of a murderer. It didn't work.

"Yeah I do but right now we have to find her before it's to later" Larry said his voice getting smaller as he continued with the statement. Realizing what could happen to her if things went wrong

"Hey don't think like, she will be alright and then you too can live out the rest of your lives happily ever after." Don tried to help his friend, "Hey listen guys I need to go back to the office, Charlie let me know about those equations, and Larry you'll be alright. Everything will turn out all right." Don said as he side jogged out of Charlie's office.

"She'll be alright" Charlie said putting a hand on Larry's shoulder in a comforting manor

"I wish I held your confidence Charles, I really wish I did"

**A/N- sorry for the short chapters everyone, they look longer on notebook paper anyway as always read and review please. You have no idea how happy your reviews make me.**


	3. perposal

A/N: thanks for the reviews everyone I'm trying to update daily and like before I don't own numb3rs but please R&R

TWO DAYS LATER

"Larry we found her, we found Megan" the man said through the phone

"Oh thank god" Larry muttered in relief into his newly bought cell phone. He knew that he could not always be in his office near a phone so he bought a cell so Don could call him 24/7 if he found anything new. But it did take a full afternoon or so to actually learn how to use it, but it was worth it.

Someone coughed in the room. That's when the professor remembered there was about 35 students before him, learning about zero gravity fields, sitting there waiting for him to do something. Most of them had this shocked look one there faces. Most of them had never even seen Professor Fleinhart answer a phone during one of his lectures let alone his cell phone.

After no one said anything Larry heard Don in his right ear "Hey Larry you still there?"

"Yeah but I have to go, you caught right in the middle of my zero gravity fields lecture"

"Oh I'm sure the class loves that"

"Oh they do, but before I go where is Megan? I want to see her as soon as possible."

"Madison hospital"

"Okay" and with that they both hung up. All the students where waiting patiently, but some of the students started to mutter to there neighbor.

"I-er" not really knowing what to do, torn between his job and the woman he loved so dearly, but in the end of his argument with himself he chose the latter. "I expect all of you to read chapter 17 and 18 by Thursday and don't think about skipping the assignment because we are having a quiz on it on Friday" Larry addressed the class as he gathered his coat and rushed out of the classroom. Once out of the class he headed towards his car and towards Addison's hospital.

123456789101234567891012345678910123456789101234567891012345678910

When he walked into the hospital, it seemed like it took forever to get from the automatic doors at the entrance of the hospital to the reception desk. Eventually he got to the desk where a pretty strawberry blond was stationed and typing fast looking strait at the monitor of her computer.

"Excuse me" Larry began

The strawberry blond looked up to see the nervous man standing before her. "Yes" Stacy, according to her name tag said.

"Yes were err were can I find special agent Megan Reeves? She arrived probably about an hour ago" Larry managed to get out looking at his watch.

"Ah, special agent Megan Reeves", she repeated typing something into her computer. "Third floor second door on the right" Stacy said looking up again from her screen.

Before Stacy had a chance to make a comment towards Megan, Larry was already at the elevator door waiting for it to open.

12345678910123456791021345678910213456789101234567891012345687910

When Larry entered the sterilized hospital room, Megan was sitting up and talking to Don, while Don was holding her hand.

All of a sudden a wave of jealousy hit him like a ton of bricks. But then Larry looked into Don and Megan's eyes, it was not a look of lovers it was more of a brother worrying about his little sister look.

Don noticed Larry standing just inside the doorway and got up to leave the couple some time alone.

"Hey honey" Larry said softly

"Hey handsome, how have you been?"

"I should be asking you that, not the other way around"

"Well I did skip out on our picnic you planned, and you said it was important and I want you to think I skipped out on you."

"Don was able to fill me in and since you brought up the picnic I do have something to ask you." Larry said softy realizing why he was so nervous coming into the hospital.

"I'm guessing this is what you wanted to ask me during the picnic?"

"Well yes actually and- I mean to say- this isn't exactly the place I wanted to ask you or imagine asking you-"

"Larry, just spit it out!" Megan said using the voice you usually heard during an interrogation, having a pretty good idea on what he was going to ask anyway.

"Megan may I have the honors of becoming you husband, will you marry me?" Larry said getting down on one knee and pulling out a simple yet very elegant ring.

"yes Larry, I would love for you to be my husband and for me to be your wife", Megan said staring to get teary eyed as her now fiancé slipped the ring on her finger.

After the ring was on they shared the most memorable kiss full of passion and promise of more kisses to come

_**THE END**_

**A/N: I hope none of the characters were to OOC. And so far this is the end of the story, I can write a sequel if you guys want, its all up to you. Yeah I know it was short. But this last chapter is actually three chapters combined, you guys wanted longer chapters so you got them. Again just let me know if you want a sequel.**


End file.
